beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Hall
Bob Hall was a recurring character on Beauty and the Beast. He was a superhuman, and was portrayed by Alan Van Sprang. Storyline Bob and his wife, Carol, both appeared as DHS agents to take over Agent Thomas' murder case. Catherine Chandler and Tess Vargas, the detectives assigned to the case, were reluctant to hand it over. However, Captain Ward handed it over after Bob said that Thomas was a friend, and it was personal. Bob & Carol later caught Catherine and Vincent Keller investigating the original crime scene of Agent Thomas' murder, unauthorized. When they found out that Catherine & Vincent were engaged, the four bonded over how hard it is to be in a relationship. Bob & Carol decided to team up with Catherine & Vincent. When Vincent tells Bob that he & Catherine are planning to marry soon, Bob lets Vincent know that rushing the wedding is not going to make things easier for them as a couple. The four were able to retrieve evidence to catch the killer, and Vincent gave it to his friend, J.T. Forbes, to analyze. It was destroyed, though, by Agent Thomas' killer. Vincent & Catherine decided to come clean to Bob & Carol about the superhuman experiments. J.T. figured out that the bullet that killed Agent Thomas was hit by another bullet mid-flight, meaning there are two shooters. Catherine, at the same time, found out that Bob & Carol weren't DHS agents. She & Vincent realized they were the killers just as Bob & Carol planted a bomb under Vincent's houseboat in order to kill them. Vincent figured out the serum was able to get Bob & Carol to speed up their brain's processing, making the world move in slow motion to them. When they showed up, the four were awkward, but Catherine later dropped the pretense and confronted them. When they tried to leave, Vincent & Catherine stopped them, and they started fighting, with Bob & Carol getting the upper hand. However, when Vincent changed into a beast, he caught Bob & Carol off-guard, and he & Catherine managed to fend them off. Bob & Carol ran off the boat to avoid the bomb. Vincent & Catherine, though, managed to escape, as well. Bob was later seen trying to kill Catherine, but Carol stopped him, saying they needed her alive in order to capture Vincent; Bob agreed, and didn't kill Catherine. Bob & Carol came up with a plan to stop Vincent and Catherine. Bob went to the woods where Vincent was headed to, while Carol tried to draw out Catherine in order to kill her. Bob reminded Carol that the only way they could get the antidote for the serum was to capture Vincent, and bring him to whoever injected them, which would only happen if Catherine wasn't alive. Bob set up a series of traps for Vincent, trying to see if he is the beast he thought he was. Vincent eluded him, and was trying to track him, though Bob was staying one step ahead of him. Vincent still tried to get information out of him, but Bob only revealed that Carol was going after Catherine, which angered Vincent. Vincent was able to knock Bob out, but Bob managed to tranquilize Vincent and capture him. While trying to bring Vincent to his boss, Bob was stopped by J.T. Bob threatened to kill J.T., but he didn't listen, and Bob hit J.T. with his truck. Enraged, Vincent transformed and attacked Bob. Though he tried to fight back, Vincent broke Bob's neck, killing him. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased